Everything has Changed
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Everything changes when you find the one that you love.You feel like nothing can be better.But when you loose your true love, nothing can prepare you for the pain to come. Based off of Taylor Swift's song, Everything Has Changed.
1. The Begining

Prologue:

Everything changes when you find the one that you love.

You feel like nothing can be better.

But when you loose your true love, nothing can prepare you for the pain to come.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Alright guys don't don't forget auditions for the school play are tomorrow after school," said Joy passing out fliers as we excited the classroom.

"Are you thinking about auditioning?"asked Fabian walking up behind me with Amber.

"I don't know. I'm not really that's good of a singer" I said as the three of us walked towards our lockers.

"Nina, I bet you're an amazing singer. Along with an amazing girlfriend"said my boyfriend giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well maybe I will audition I mean I have nothing to loose right,".

"That's my girl."

* * *

Eddie's POV

I don't get what Nina sees in the goof Fabian. It's clear as day that he's cheating on her Joy. She's always been jealous of her anyway. You know what just to prove that I'm good enough to be known as something other than 's son. Or the other American.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Joy, we have to do something about this I mean someone's gonna find out what we're doing." I said as she laid snuggling close to me as we watched the new movie she'd picked out to watch.

"Fabian I hardly think that watching a movie together could mean anything."

"But snuggling and kissing does whe you have a girlfriend."

"Let me handle it,I'm good at being sneaky." She leaned into my lips as we shared a long kiss.

"Fabian how could you? Eddie was right. You're a dirty cheat." Nina stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Neens, it's not what it looks..."

"What happened to your chosen one. What happened to I'll never hurt you?"

"Nina it was nothing really.."

"No. Fabian it's over." She ran out so fast that I didn't even have time to get up. Well I had to end it with one of them anyway. I guess Joy is the keeper.

* * *

Nina's POV

I sat on my bed crying into Eddie's chest after what happened downstairs." I should have believed you Eds. You were telling the truth."

"Neens, it's fine. I would have done the same thing." We looked into each other's green eyes and began inching clip closer and closer until our lips collided , sparking a burst of fireworks inside of us. Then someone knocked on the door causing us to break apart.

"Come in," I said trying to act like nothing happened. It was Mara.

"Hey, Nina. I heard what happened with Fabian. Are you okay?"she asked sitting on the other side of me. I was now sandwiched between her and Eddie.

"Um, yeah I'm fine but how did you know. It only happened like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh news travels fast in this house. Plus Joy just tweeted that her and Fabes were going public. But you wanna know what I think?"

" Sure Mars what is it that you're thinking?" I said kinda sarcastically because I was really annoyed with Joy.

"I'm thinking that he's a fool if he thinks that Joy is a better girlfriend than you were to him. Joy told me just yesterday that that she met this guy named Daniel and that he's a definite love interest. They even went out earlier today at free period."

"So really she's cheating on the guy she's cheating with?"asked Eddie confused.

"Exactly. Polly-Anne even kicked her off the drama team team because of her dishonesty. I just wanted you to know that we have your back on this."

"Thanks Mars, you're a good friend." I said hugging her.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I can't believe I just kissed Nina. I can't believe she kissed back. I walked into my room to see Fabian in a love fest with Joy. "You break her heart, swear that you'll never do it again, and look what happened now." I said walking over to my bed.

"Whatever Eddie."

"Like you would treat her any better." was the response from the two rats.

"Yeah, I would, because unlike you two I have a heart."

"You are also the Osirian and have a way better advantage than I ever did."

"Way to bring ancestry into it." I was no longer paying attention to them anymore. Instead, I began strumming my guitar, reminding myself of home back in Tennessee. I don't have time to argue with them, tomorrow I have an audition to go to.


	2. Auditions

Mara's POV

"Okay people, we have 30 auditions to go through in 2 hours. So let's get this show on the road." I said I couldn't wait to sort out the roles of each character.

{an hour later}

Okay. I'm pretty sure this school has no talent. We have to do call backs and I still have to find the main characters, Ryan and Jo...STAY FOCUSED MARA. Okay now that that's under control. "Thank you Bridget. Next up is Eddie." he walked up on the stage carrying his guitar. "And what part will you be auditioning for?" Please say Ryan. Please say Ryan.

"I'm auditioning for Ryan. Yes! "I'm gonna sing Didn't Stand A Chance by Travis Garland." Please don't stink. Please don't stink.

{4 min later}

"That...was...amazing". Who knew Eddie could sing? "You've got the part." I said stunned. He was fantastic.

"Thanks?"

"Next up is Nina Martin..." I was then rudely interrupted.

"Booooo. Hahaha, you actually think you can sing." blurted out Joy sitting in Fabian's lap.

"Just ignore her, she doesn't realize that she's a Class A slut." Everyone was surprised by my outburst. "Nina, you may continue."

"Um, okaay. I'm going to sing Heart attack by Demi Lovato."

{3 min later}

Is it just me or is Anubis house's Americans really, really talented. "Congrats, Nina, you are playing Jo."

"Thanks, Mara." she walked up next to me and whispered,"and by the way, I totally agree with you about Joy." Okay, now for round two...goody.

* * *

Nina's POV

Everyone waited outside the student lounge for Mara to post the results. "I wonder who I got." said Fabian with his arm around Joy. It's okay, let them have their fun.

The Results:

Jo: Nina Martin  
Jo's Understudy: Joy Mercer  
Ryan: Eddie Sweet  
Rebecca: Emily Pinkette  
Debby: K.T. Rush  
Jeremy: Jerome Clarke  
Oscar: Aaron Sanders  
Royal:Patricia Williamson  
Freddie: Fabian Rutter  
Trevor: Johnathan Skythem

"Understudy! How could I ever be under Nina? What does she have that I don't." Ha, let's see Fabian put up with that through college.

"Well,well, if it isn't the leading couple."said Patricia. Why why why did I have to get the lead?

"Look Yacker, just because we're the leading two doesn't mean there's something between us."said Eddie making me feel guilty about the kiss.

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie"

"Name another."

"Kristen Stewart and Rob Patterson."

"Another."

"Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson."

"HA! You only named 2 because in real life Katniss and Peeta aren't dating." exclaimed Eddie causing both me and Patricia to look at him confused."What? I have a 14 year old sister, it would be impossible for me not to know these things." That's true.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I'm just sitting in the student lounge, eating an apple when Nina walks in the room looking more beautiful than ever. "Hey Eddie can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." We walked to the side of the stage so that no one could see us there.

"Um, we never really talked about the...thing that happened yesterday and I was thinking why not now." The kiss. she's talking about the kiss.

"Yeah totally." There was a long pause before she continued.

"Did you...feel anything?"

"Well, did you?"

* * *

Nina's POV

"No, I just...wanted to make sure you weren't feeling anything cuz...you're like my best friend and I don't want anything to change that." Why was I lying to him? The truth is, I fell in love with him when we kissed. I just...can't let him know that. I mean, he's Eddie, he could have any girl...why would he want me."

"Yeah, me neither. Great we could, uh, agree." So he didn't feel anything. Great. My heart broken twice in 24 was a long, awkward silence. "Hey, you wanna see a movie Saturday, I mean , just as friends. I heard World War Z is gonna be pretty good."

"Yeah, plus if we have to play two characters in love then maybe we should start building up the chemistry, ya know."

"Totally. Well.. as they say in France, adieu." he began walking away and looking back. Not to mention bumping into nearly everyone on the way to the door. He's acting nervous and clumsy today. Either he's turned into Fabian or...he really likes me."


	3. Fake Dates

Nina's POV

"Okay Nina, let's get you all dolled up for your date." said K.T.

"It's not a date...it's just two friends going to see a movie...together...and alone." She and Patricia looked at each other.

"A date."they responded in unison.

{20 minutes later}

There was a knock on the door as they put on the finishing touches."Come in,"I said, it had to be him. Sure enough I was right. I stood from the chair and walked over to him while looking into the mirror to make sure I wasn't TOO dressy for the occasion...I actually don't look that bad. I was wearing a blue romper that had yellow lining with nude colored flats and a small brown bag to to go over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I am so nervous. "See you guys later,"I called out to the girls as the watched us go out the door. Please don't let something go wrong.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Throughout the whole movie I couldn't help but look over to her constantly. The girl I like doesn't even like me back. The way her eyes always make you feel like you're discovering a new mystery every time you look into them. How her hair fled down her back so naturally. And mostly how her beauty is so effortless.

After the movie we stopped to get ice cream along with a stroll in the park. "So have you started learning your lines for the play?" I asked making small talk.

"Um, sorta. I have nearly all of scene 23 down."she said eating the chocolate substance from the cone.

"No way me too. We should act it out together, don't ya think?"

"Yea totally." We went on to talk about our favorite parts of the movie until we got into the house. We stood by the steps laughing together. "Um Ed you have some ice cream on your chin. Here I'll get it." She began rubbing it off with her fingers. We looked into each other's eyes and began inching towards one another before finally our lips met. Then she broke away." Ok I lied I did feel something in the kiss. Admit it we were on a date."

"Wait, you were lying? Thank God. I felt something too. And now I'm thinking maybe it was more of a date. " There was an awkward silence as our confessions came out. "So you wanna to this again?"

"Uh yeah and maybe it'll be less awkward."

"Sooo does this mean that you and I are you know...dating?" She pulled me into another kiss. Our lips moved in sinc. as we both deepened the kiss. We broke apart gasping for air . My hand rested on her lower back and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh definitely."

"What in bloody fuck?"exclaimed Fabian walking into the foyer with a bowl of popcorn.

"What a guy can't kiss his girlfriend?"

"I must be seeing the things. I'm going to bed." He shook his head walking down the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure Victor's coming and if he caught us like this, we'll be grounded until we graduate."said my gf pointing out the facts. I pulled her body close to mine pecking her lips once more.

"Well then, good night."

"Night." She responded breaking away then walking up the stairs.

I stood there alone starring up towards the girl's rooms until hearing a door close. "Best date ever" I stated aloud before turning to my own room.


End file.
